


Goku the Saiyan Man

by JurassicLion



Category: DCU (Comics), Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Man of Steel (2013)
Genre: Crossover, Dragon Ball Multiverse, Drawing, Fan Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:33:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27049513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JurassicLion/pseuds/JurassicLion
Summary: Drawn seven years ago in celebration of "Man of Steel". Goku drawn in attire as a nod to Superman.
Kudos: 4





	Goku the Saiyan Man




End file.
